


Scream

by BlackWolfFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Light Angst, Logan Is Just Stressed, Logan Yells At Virgil, M/M, Making Up, One Shot, Platonic Moxiety, Virgil Seeks Patton For Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: Prompt:  "I didn't mean it, will you please just listen?"Logan is stressed. He didn't mean what he said. And, of course Virgil knows that... doesn't he?





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> One shot that came to me randomly this afternoon. Just thought I'd share it with y'all since I was in Ao3 anyways, looking through drafted updates that I seriously need to finish and post. Happy reading, and please keep in mind that this might be a bit random. I was tired when I started writing this, soooo....yee.  
> That being said, read, review, and I hope you enjoy.  
> Toodles!  
> ~Liz

In Logan's defense, it  _was_ late, and he  _was_ tired, but even so, he had been overly harsh, and now he couldn't find Virgil. The younger side's disappearance was worrying Logan, and he had begun to lose hope in drawing the anxious side out of hiding, wherever he was.

He had no excuse. He might have been exhausted, but he hadn't meant to yell at Virgil  _quite_ that loudly. Hell, he hadn't even meant to raise his voice!

Sighing, Logan let his head fall into his arms, forhead hitting the wood of his desk with an audible crack. Wincing, he closed his eyes.

Maybe tomorrow Virgil would be back.

 

Meanwhile, in Patton's room, the moral side was plotting revenge. Virgil had run into his room, crying and literally biting himself.

Patton had managed to calm him down, but the only thing Virgil was able to say on the matter was "Logan," before his voice gave out.

Patton stood, picking Virgil up and depositing him gently on the bed. "I'm gonna need you to stay here for a sec, Virge, I'm gonna go talk to Roman for a sec and grab us some cookies. Sound good, kiddo?"

The anxious side just nodded, burying his face in the pillow, tears streaming silently down his face.

 

Patton went straight to Logan's room and knocked on the door. The logical side opened the door, slower than usual, and everything Patton had been about to say died on his tongue.

To say Logan looked like shit would be an understatement. He looked worse than shit. His shirt was untucked, his tie was loose and askew, and it appeared as if he had been digging at his arms with his nails.

Patton pulled him into a hug. "What happened?" he asked softly, running a hand through Logan's hair. The logical side's shoulders started to shake. "Oh, kiddo," Patton whispered.

"I...I ye-yelled at V-Virgil...I didn't...mean to yell at him, Patton, I s-swear I d-didn't....." Logan broke down into inconsolable sobs.

Patton gently took his hand. "C'mon kiddo, we're going to my room. You need to calm down." Logan nodded and followed Patton wordlessly, nearly tripping over his own feet halfway down the hallway.

 

"Virgil?" The side looked up when he heard his name, freezing when he saw Logan. He had  _never_  seen the logical side this stressed before. Moving slowly, he backed away, ready to bolt should the situation call for such drastic measures. Which, based on the look on Logan's face, they might.

"I didn't mean it, will you please just listen?" Logan pleased as the anxious side shook his head, starting to sink out. Virgil rolled his eyes, but settled back on his feet, crossing his arms and looking at a space just above Logan's head.

" ~~ _ **WhAt dO yUo WaNT, LOgAn**_~~?" Virgil snapped, his voice distorting and breaking as a stray tear made its way down his cheek. Logan flinched, fidgeting with his tie on instinct.

"I...I just...I'm sorry. And I love you. I know I do not say that half as often as I should, and I apologize for that, but please, I promise to you that I never meant to hurt you. Please. I promise, Virgil, I love you too much to ever even _think_ about breaking your heart," Logan burst out, stumbling over his words at first but gaining confidence the longer he spoke.

Virgil slowly moved forward until he was nose to nose with Logan. The logical side held his breath, afraid that Virgil would turn and walk away, and that would be the end. Instead, Virgil's lips collided with his own, and he made a muffled sound of surprise. Virgil smiled into the kiss.

Vaguely, Logan could hear Patton squealing excitedly, but that seemed a million miles away. All that mattered was he had his Virgil back.


End file.
